legends_of_ogajifandomcom-20200214-history
Mirror Me Part 1
Closing the Circles '''chapter 7: Mirror Me Part 1''' is the seventh chapter in the overall Closing the Circles series. It's focus character is G and Gordon Gold, and the main antagonists are Lord Dimmick and Serces. This chapter marks the episode where Sammy unlocks his power of Earth. Synopsis Lord Dimmick returns to destroy the Masters who foiled his plans to return home, and gets caught up in an evil scheme with a powerful masked man who knows a lot more about Ogaji than meets the eye... Plot Summary Lord Dimmick (Garmadon) returns to Ogaji after having seemingly survived the battle in ''His Return'', ''and is after the revenge on those who defeated him. Master Simon, Jackson, Kaitlin, and Nicholas (as well as someone claiming to be the Master of Smoke) teamed up to take him down, but they never got the chance. He got transported to Ninjago by a mysterious force. All of the ninja except for Kaitlin ended up retiring, and she returned to the Ninja-X Cave to reconcile with Jay, and warn the other Dragon Keepers of Dimmick's Return. Meanwhile, Dimmick enters Ninjago to find a man who goes by the name of Mr. E has brought him there. He leads a group of people that worships him, and has finally brought him home. Even though Dimmick has just gotten there, he is anxious to return to Ogaji to get revenge on the Ninja. He teams up with Mr. E, who brings him back to Ogaji. Their trip malfunctions, which causes Dimmick's appearance to change, transforming him into a rotten monster. They "mistakenly" land in the First Realm and Mr. E tells Dimmick that the only way to make him normal is to steal the Golden Power of Gordon Gold. It turns out that he survived the killing from the Lost Queen, and became stranded alone in the First Realm. His appearance has drastically changed, implying that he was "reborn." The Keepers eventually find out about E and Dimmick hunting him down, and they journey to the First Realm to his aid. They meet him there, and help him run from the monster of Dimmick and Mr. E. Eventually they are confronted, and Mr. E steals Gordon's power. With that, his form changes. As he is about to take off his mask to reveal his true identity, the Ninja use their combined Elemental Power, leaving his mechatronic face disfigured. The Ninja escape the First Realm and leave him for dead, assuming him dead... Meanwhile Mr. E survived, but with the loss of his entire lower body. Dimmick scavengers some parts to rebuild him, and creates him a set of six mechatronic legs. Mr. E now goes by the name of Eracna, and swears to destroy G, and when he finds out his true identity it will destroy him. Eracna and Dimmick journey to Ogaji to destroy the Ninja, and Eracna reveals that he is just Serces in G's old nindroid body, having been split after G turned human in Doomsday. Serces kills Dimmick, having been done with him, and takes off, swearing that he will one day return for G to ruin his life... Episodes Characters Protagonists Make-shift Heroes * Simon Roothus (Master of Nature) * Nicholas Rogers (Master of Lightning) * Kaitlin Rogers (Master of Amber and Golden Light) * Jackson Smith (Master of Fire) * Ben Rivers (Master of Smoke) Dragon Keepers * G (Master of Creation, Leader) * Tom Phan (Master of Destruction) * Sammy Strumar (Master of Earth) * Gordon Gold (Master of Golden Power) * Jay Walker (Master of Lightning, Earth-17) Antagonists * Serces/ Eracna/ Mr. E * Lord Dimmick * Sam * Ivan Notes * This chapter was, as of recently, was originally called "Behind the Mask," but was changed due to it's similarities to the next chapter (Mirror Me) and so the name was changed to make this the first part of two. * This chapter ends Lord Dimmick's story arc that began all the way back in [[The Hero of Light|''The Hero of Light]]. * It is revealed this chapter that Serces was actually posing as Mr. E during ''His Return'''', ''meaning he has met Lord Dimmick earlier than before. He faked his death, as well as Lord Dimmick's, to form a plan of their return, which is exorcised this chapter. * This chapter is also meant to close the story arcs of Nicholas. Category:Chapters Category:Closing the Circles Category:Mirror Me Category:Mirror Me Part 1 Category:2018 Category:G Frost